Hide and Seek
by BlueBubbleBoom
Summary: Furihata mengulum senyum. Ia beruntung bangun kesiangan. Jika ia kembali bertemu pemuda itu sekali lagi, ia akan berharap untuk bertemu kembali. Mind to RnR?


**Hide and Seek © BlueBubbleBoom**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre : Romance **

**Pairing : AkaFuri**

** Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Sepertinya permainan ini akan dimulai._

_Seperti menunggu hujan akan berhenti._

.

.

.

Dari sejak langkahnya meninggalkan mansion mewahnya, ia sudah ber-firasat sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi–entah apa namun ia tidak mempersiapkan apa-apa –atau bisa mempersiapkan mental saja itu cukup. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou bukanlah seorang yang paranoid seakan baru di tinggal di sebuah hutan amazon–kalau pun iya, ia tidak akan melakukannya– tentu saja satu minggu di Tokyo tidak akan membuatnya seperti kehilangan arah, jika iya, tinggal menyuruh sopirnya banting setir ke Kyoto dan dalam waktu sekitar 3 jam kurang ia sudah selamat di _kampung halaman_.

Kembali terfokus pada keadaan dimana dirinya yang sekarang tengah berada di kerumunan orang di sebuah café pada siang hari yang mendung–tidak bisa di bilang mendung kembali ketika ujung sepatu nya sudah diangkat beberapa senti ke depan dan rintik air langit pun langsung berjatuhan tidak mengenal tempat.

Akashi sedikit mengumpat dan orang-orang di samping kanan dan kiri nya mulai berbisik riuh akibat tidak sedikit dari mereka yang terkena cipratan air yang memantul dari tanah basah–teras luar café ini tidak cukup untuk menampung 5 orang tamu café dan 3 orang _asing _yang ikut berteduh.

"Seharusnya aku menonton ramalan cuaca tadi pagi! Sial!"

Akashi seperti memanjangkan telinganya saat seorang pria pekerja kantoran menggerutu. Akashi bisa berspekulasi bahwa pria itu terlambat–di jam 11 siang? Namun tentu bukan itu yang membuat pemuda bersurai merah ini langsung menepuk jidat sembari langsung memijit pelipis.

Firasat buruk nya tadi pagi adalah hujan dan hal yang harus di persiapkan adalah payung–dan tentunya menonton ramalan cuaca di tv.

Ia bersyukur jika hujan di pagi menjelang siang ini jarang disertai gemuruh petir. Ia tidak ingin seorang anak laki-laki berusia taman kanak-kanak di belakang samping kanannya berteriak histeris layaknya habis naik _roller coaster_.

Hujan yang bertambah deras membuatnya harus menggerutkan alis dengan iris heterokrom merah-kuning nya yang menyipit–tat kala pandangan setengah mengaburnya melihat siluet bangku besi panjang dengan sebuah persegi memanjang ke depan di atasnya. Sebuah tempat yang anehnya hanya terlihat siluet seseorang yang pada faktanya–halte bus itu merupakan tempat ter-aman baginya.

Jarak yang harus di tempuh Akashi Seijuuro adalah dengan berlari dengan kecepatan super jika ingin sampai di ujung jalan sana.

"Permisi." nada monoton Akashi saat menembus kerumunan di belakangnya, cukup mengalihkan kepala-kepala yang langsung berbalik ke arahnya dan kemudian kembali seperti biasa seolah pemandangan hujan lebih penting.

_Kling_!

"Apa disini ada payung–ah, maksudnya, mungkin se_harus_ nya memang di sediakan?"

Seseorang di kasir awalnya menatapnya dengan alis yang sedikit mengkerut, namun segera ia berseru kepada seseorang di balik konter untuk menanyakan sebuah payung.

Menunggu sekitar 2 menit dan sebuah payung hitam tergeletak di meja kasir seolah itu adalah barang yang harus di kenai leser merah di supermarket.

"Maaf tuan payung ini sudah sedikit agak… susah untuk di buka."

Si kasir berujar dengan nada sopan dengan sebuah senyum kaku bertengger di wajah yang masih mamancarkan aura anak muda–apalagi dengan kacamata tipis ber-frame hitam nya.

Akashi dapat menyimpulkan payung ini sedikit mengalami masalah.

"Juga susah di tutup?" sebelah tangan Akashi memutar-mutar ringan payung hitam ini. _Gloomy_ sekali.

"Begitulah, sebenarnya sudah sedikit tidak layak pakai namun jika keadaan darurat masih bisa di gunakan tuan."

Akashi sedikit tersinggung. Kata _Tidak layak pakai_ berputar di dalam otaknya.

"Oh, apa berarti payung ini tidak lagi terpakai? Tidak akan merugikan café ini jika aku tidak harus mengembalikannya kan?"

"Terserah pada anda, satu payung tidak akan begitu ber-pengaruh." _Apalagi payung tidak layak pakai, huh?_

"Baiklah terima kasih."

Akashi langsung melengos begitu saja–begitu selesai mengenali orang dengan berbekal _name tag_… Imayoshi Shoichi. Akashi akan mengingat nama itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang apa yang bisa di lakukan payung ini."

Setelah dengan susah payah membukanya, terlihatlah sedikit bolong -bolong kecil pada plastik yang seharusnya melindunginya dengan aman. Beralih pada ujung-ujung sekitar, dapat di ketahui penutup kecil dari besi yang menjadi kerangka payung ini–hampir lepas semua. Dan… kendor, tidak seperti payung lainnya yang terbentang sempurna.

"Terkutuk lah kau, ular."

.

.

Furihata hampir mati bosan karena menunggu hujan yang sudah lima belas menit lalu menghantam tempatnya berteduh. Seorang pria paruh baya yang tadi _menemani_ nya dengan ber-telepon ria setidaknya membuat dirinya sedikit tidak di gandrungi gemerisik hujan yang menjadi-jadi–err, Furihata sama sekali tidak mengrapkan orang itu kembali lagi, _sih_.

"Hah… semoga Hyuuga-sensei memberi keringanan–oh tidak mungkin! Dari mana pemikiran itu datang?!"

Furihata berteriak kesal sambil meremat rambutnya, lalu setelahnya melirik ke samping kanan dan kiri nya. Menghembuskan nafas lega saat hanya dirinya yang–

"Ck, sial! Benar-benar terkutuk…"

Furihata hampir terlonjak dengan memeluk tiang penyangga di sampingnya dan tentu nya tidak jadi karena desisan menyeramkan itu berasal dari seseorang bersurai merah yang tengah memasang kilat mata mengerikan. Ia bisa melihat setengah dari kemeja merah itu basah–memang basah yang benar-benar.

Ia kemudian mengerling pada payung yang terbuka begitu saja yang di letakan di sampingnya dan selanjutnya pandangan miris ia tampilkan tat kala melihat rupa payung hitam itu.

"Pak tua sialan…"

Untuk pertama kalinya Furihata melihat wajah–ehem ganteng–mengerikan itu. Ia ingin kabur dan kenapa bus tidak ada yang lewat?!

Furihata sedikit menutup sebelah matanya saat sinar ke emasan langsung menyorot ke arahnya dan juga bau hujan yang sudah tidak menusuk indra penciuman, di gantikan dengan hangat yang menyapa dengan perubahan bau hujan yang membuat nyaman. Tanpa ia sadari senyum senang mengembang di wajahnya layaknya seorang anak kecil yang di beri ber-_scop_-_scop_ es krim dengan _waffle_ cokelat besar di atasnya.

Tanpa ia sadari sepasang iris merah dan kuning mengintip kagum di baliknya.

Furihata melirik ke samping–dimana Akashi langsung berpura-pura melihat ke arah arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Furihata tambah tersenyum saat ia melihat ujung benda besar yang menyembul dari kejauhan. Furihata langsung berdiri dengan semangat saat bus yang membuatnya akan tiba di kampus akan datang.

Furihata maju selangkah–

'Oh iya!'

–iris cokelat layaknya kucing melirik gelisah pada seorang pemuda merah di belakangnya, dengan kemeja yang basah kuyup. Furihata tidak akan segelisah ini jika ia ingat mempunyai selembar handuk kecil di dalam tasnya.

Sebagian orang mungkin akan merasa tidak nyaman jika mengabaikan orang lain yang butuh _pertolongan_ sedangkan diri mereka memiliki sesuatu yang dapat menolong orang itu. Furihata termasuk ke bagian sebagian itu. Pemuda itu kebasahan dan ia memiliki sebuah benda penghangat sementara di dalam tasnya.

Furihata dilema sampai kemudian suara khas sebuah bus berhenti berada di depan matanya.

Dan yang ia lakukan adalah keputusan paling egois. Melengos masuk begitu pintu bis terbuka sempurna.

.

Akashi beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan berlawanan arah dengan bus yang tengah melaju semakin jauh. Payung hitam _nya_ ia tinggalkan begitu saja.

Ia berharap antara mungkin dan tidak mungkin.

.

.

_Bisakah kita bertemu lagi?_

.

.

.

Akashi bisa melihat raut wajah terkejut pemuda itu di balik pintu kaca otomatis _konbini_. Wajah yang tidak asing banginya, yang bisa ia lihat dari dekat saat Akashi menginjak lantai tepat di depan pintu. Dan ia menyadari bahwa pemuda itu memiliki iris cokelat serupa kucing.

Angin berhembus asing saat kedua nya melankah ke arah berlawanan. Dan saat pintu tertutup secara otomatis, Akashi tidak dapat untuk tidak mengeluarkan segaris tipis senyuman.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika supirnya yang membelikan minuman untuk dirinya.

.

.

.

Furihata berlari dengan kecepatan kilat dengan iris cokelatnya tidak berhenti melirik dengan gelisah ke arah jam di ponselnya. Ia akan terlambat untuk mengerjakan tugas dengan teman-temannya. Ugh, salahkan ia yang tidak bisa tidur.

Gara-gara kejadian di konbini kemarin. Ah, betapa _mengerikan_ nya detak jantungnya pada saat itu.

Jika ia kembali bertemu pemuda itu sekali lagi, ia akan–

"Berkasnya ada di dalam lemari cokelat–ya, di sudut. Cepat antarkan."

Furihata memelankan laju langkahnya saat sepasang iris berbeda warna itu sudah mengalihkan pandang dari ponsel merahnya. Furihata berjalan perlahan saat iris cokelat nya bertubrukan dengan sepasang heterokrom merah dan kuning.

Dari sekian banyaknya orang yang menyeberang jalan, mereka menjadi objek yang paling mencolok diantara kerumunan itu.

Saat tubuh mereka bersisian, mereka bisa merasakan sebuah sengatan aneh pada tubuh masing-masing. Bahkan saat kedua punggung itu perlahan saling menjauh di telan kerumunan lain.

Furihata mengulum senyum. Ia beruntung bangun kesiangan.

Jika ia kembali bertemu pemuda itu sekali lagi, ia akan berharap untuk bertemu kembali.

.

.

_Dari sekian banyak orang, aku kembali menemukanmu. _

_Kapan permainan ini berakhir?_

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai tuan muda."

Akashi menghela nafas karena tidak dapat di pungkiri jika ia malah kembali pada pemikirannya yang pertama; bekerja. Ia melihat pada sebuah bangunan besar di sampingnya, sebuah perpustakaan terlengkap di Tokyo.

"Tidak perlu menjemput, aku ingin berkeliling setelahnya."

"Ha'i Akashi-sama."

Akashi dapat melihat sorot mata pria paruh baya itu mencarkan keraguan. Tentunya ada hal yang di pikirkan oleh supirnya; kenapa tidak menggunakan mobil?

Dan jika benar-benar pertanyaan itu di serukan, Akashi tidak tahu haus menjawab apa.

Akashi menghela nafas berat sebelum langkah nya semakin memasuki bangunan dan setelah masuk ke dalamnya, dingin yang sejuk langsung dirasakan dan suara kertas yang di buka dengan ritme tak beratur langsung menyapa pendengaran. Ia melihat sekeliling, perpustakaan nya cukup sepi–cukup sepi yang sebenarnya adalah orang-orang yang cukup untuk membuat ruangan besar ini terlihat lebih luas.

Akashi langsung melangkah menuju rak-rak tinggi dengan buku yang memenuhi di setiap ruang kosong. Sangat merepotkan mencari buku yang di carinya, tentang bisnis dan rata-rata orang yang berkunjung kesini pastilah membaca buku yang tidak memerlukan sesuatu untuk di pikirkan–kecuali tugas sekolah .

_Bruk_!

"Aduh!"

Akashi sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara lain di balik rak yang tengah di telusurinya. Suaranya sangat dekat, seperti bisa aja mereka menarik sebuah buku secara bersamaan di kedua sisi yang berbeda. Akashi mengabaikannya, toh, tidak penting, berharap ia akan membantu? Tertimpa buku tidak akan membuat seseorang geger otak.

Buku itu tidak ada, jadi Akashi memutuskan mencari di rak lain–rak di samping tangan kirinya.

Suara berisik tadi tidak lagi terdengar, karena si pemuda dengan surai cokelat lumpur itu sudah beranjak menuju rak satunya lagi–rak di samping tangan kanannya.

.

.

Akashi melihat arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya, sudah jam satu, berarti dia sudah berada disini selama 2 jam. Ia segera beranjak dari kursi panjang itu dan segera mengembalikan buku ke tempat asal, lalu segera keluar dari dalam bangunan.

Dimana tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkah ketika melihat sebuah siluet cokelat yang sedang berdiri di depannya, sedang memainkan ponsel dengan serius–mungkin bertukar pesan. Akashi tersadar dengan berjalan dan berdiri di samping pemuda itu–bukan tanpa alasan. Alasan untuk memastikan.

Ternyata benar, pemuda yang-bertemu-secara-kebetulan lagi.

'Bodoh.' Akashi tertawa dalam hati. Darimana saja ia? Hingga tak menyadari bahwa pemuda ini berada di satu bangunan yang sama dengannya tadi–dilihat dari sebuah buku yang di peluk dengan sebelah tangan oleh pemuda itu.

.

Furihata yang tengah selesai mengirim pesan panjang lebar kepada temannya, tersenyum hambar. Bisa-bisanya mereka terlambat dan ia harus mencari sendiri buku yang mereka–termasuk dirinya–butuhkan.

Matahari seakan meleser hidup-hidup dirinya, sungguh panas dan kenapa lama sekali kedua temannya itu datang?!

'Ah panasnya, bahkan mataharinya berubah jadi warna merah–tunggu, merah?!'

" ! " Sekarang Furihata benar-benar terlonjak dengan suara tertahan ketika mendapati merah yang ternyata surai seseorang disamping nya.

"Orang itu…" ia bergumam pelan lalu setelahnya melihat ke arah samping dengan cepat, melihat apakan pemuda itu mendengarnya atau tidak. Ternyata pemuda itu tengah sibuk memerhatikan mobil yang berlalu-lalang dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Ah!" Akashi sampai melirik ke arahnya ketika ia bersuara sedikit keras ketika mendapat pesan dari temannya.

Dan Akashi dapat melihat raut tak percaya dari wajah pemuda di sampingnya, lucu sekali dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan mata yang membesar. Lalu ia mendengar suara miris lainnya.

"Kalian tega sekali, aku sudah menunggu kalian dan ternyata aku menunggu angin."

Jika bisa Akashi ingin sekali tergelak. Tidak sadarkah jika ia masih berada disini?

'Temannya tidak jadi datang' itulah yang bisa Akashi simpulkan.

Oh iya, ia ingin berkeliling kota ini.

"Chihuahua…"

"Eh?"

Dia menoleh?!

Akashi berdehem, berusaha menahan tawa kecil yang akan keluar.

"Temani aku berkeliling. Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Akashi tidak suka betele-tele. Furihata langsung mengerjapkan mata.

"Ta-tapi kita ba-baru saja–"

"Bertemu? Memang sudah berapa kali kita _bertemu_?"

Furihata membolakan matanya. Sudah berapa kali mereka bertemu… secara kebetulan? Jujur ia berharap mereka akan bertemu lagi dan siapa sangka Tokyo begitu kecil jika di ingat apa yang sudah Furihata lalui?

"Aku Akashi Seijuuro dan aku tidak akan terus memanggil mu Chihuahua, kan Chihuahua?"

Ia tidak akan bisa meminta ini terus terjadi berulang-ulang. Jadi ia memberikan senyuman terbaik nya. "Furihata Kouki, _yoroshiku_."

Akashi benar-benar tertawa sekarang.

"Seharusnya kau bilang saat pertemuan pertama kita."

Furihata sejenak terpesona ketika Akashi tertawa namun segera ia memiringkan kepala bingung. "Eh? Ya-yang… mana?"

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Furihata dan tentu saja pemuda itu sudah memerah seperi tomat siap makan. Beberapa detik kemudian Furihata refleks memejamkan mata diiringi mengaduh kesakitan saat tangan pucat di depannya selesai menyentil dahinya.

"Aku tahu waktu itu kau punya sesuatu di dalam tasmu."

Loading. Loading. Lo– "E-Eh?!"

Furihata ingat, tentang handuk yang ia pendam di dalam tasnya beberapa hari lalu. Muka Furihata berubah pucat. Orang ini… punya kemampuan apa?!

"Gomen…" akhirnya Furihata memutuskan meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo."Akashi menarik tangan Furihata menyeberang jalan yang mulai sepi. Setelah sampai di ujung jalan pun, ia tidak melepaskan tangannya. Furihata sama sekali tidak keberatan, ia menggenggam nya balik

"Ano… Akashi-san tahu tentang handuk d-di dalam tasku waktu itu? E-etto…gomen…"

"Hm? Jadi benar kau menyimpan sesuatu di dalam tasmu itu, Kouki?"

Wajah furihata memerah antara marah dan malu karena di permainkan Akashi, langsung saja dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Akashi.

"Akashi-san!"

Dan di balas oleh Akashi dengan satu tarikan pelan ke depan. Membuat kepala Furihata bersandar nyaman di pelukannya.

"Tunjukan tempat yang menarik, tidak membosankan. Aku akan kembali ke Kyoto besok."

Furihata yang awalnya malu karena di peluk di depan umum, mulai mengeratkan pelukannya saat mengetahui orang yang mulai… disukai nya akan pergi. Ia sudah tau kejadian ini tidak akan kembali terulang, apa yang di harapkan dari pertemuan dengan jarak Tokyo-Kyoto? Lalu kalimat itu meluncur dengan bebasnya.

"Jangan pergi…"

Akashi melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai kembali menggengam tangan Furihata lalu melanjutkan berjalan.

"Akashi-san?"

"Aku memanggil mu 'Kouki' ank au masih memanggiku 'Akashi', hm Kouki?"

"E-eh?! S-seijuuro?"

"Aku akan menyuruh sopirku untuk mengurusi kepindahanku kesini."

Akashi dapat merasakan tangannya di genggam semakin kuat dan langsung membalas senyum Furihata yang pernah ia lihat saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Surai cokelat itu terasa lembut saat jari-jari Akashi bergerak menelusupinya, mengusap kepala itu lembut dan di balas rona merah tipis si pemilik.

Ah, Akashi teringat sesuatu.

Akashi benar-benar akan mengingat nama pegawai kasir itu serta payung hitam tidak-layak-pakai.

.

.

_Aku menemukanmu dan tidak akan aku biarkan kau sembunyi lagi._

.

.

.

**OWARI.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN : Oke, judulnya itu loh baru kepikiran di akhir cerita *plak! :3 gimana? Apakah feel nya dapet? Atau malah kalian bacanya flat-falat aja seperti saya yang nulisnya? (?) xDD ini aman buat bulan puasa kan? O.o saya ngetik nya pas siang-siang loh, semoga aja aman yah? :'D oh iya selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya dan silahkan tinggalkan jejak review untuk amal (?) *di gusur xDD**


End file.
